twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rocky Skies/Three Years of Rock N' Rollin'
On Sept 15, 2011 I came onto Twitter to try out the game of Role Play for the first time in my life. I was 4 months into being a brony and I wanted to take a shot in playing my own pony living in Equestria. I had heard the name of a roleplay called Twitterponies a few months before from an FiM forum and decided I wanted to take a whack at it. 'Attempt #1' What resulted in my first attempt was a disaster OC known as Megapony. A unicorn OC who's cutie mark was a Mega Man 1 UP. His talent was to beat lots of Mega Man...games. Yeeeeeah. Clearly I still had much to learn about how MLP RP works. ' 'Attempt #2 I then looked around the TP demographic and noticed a shortage of OC colts. So I decided to turn Megapony into a blue colt. Whom at the beginning was a blank flank. Thus Rocky was born. A couple of months in, I decided to make Rocky's cutie mark the Eye of Zodiac, and make his talent the ablity to "sense" danger... Yeah. That sounds stupid to me now too. Haley Joel Osment he isn't. BACK TO THE DRAWING BOARD! 'Attempt #3' So after two fail attempts of a talent, I revamped Rocky again to have a talent that the player has. The ability to play the saxophone. Needless to say that I think that was the best decision I've ever made for the blue colt. Most of the big Twitterponies names seemed to like the idea and it just seemed logical. I mean it's not like it was an overused talent to begin with. ''' '''So...yeah. Looking back 3 years ago and looking back at my RP now, I still don't think my overall RP is anything spectacular. I still claim that every day there's always something about RP that I have yet to learn and I will continue to learn how to be a better player. I recently reached 7K followers the other day which still kinda blows my mind. With all the broad, in depth, and overall likable characters in TP it's a blue unicorn colt who's RP is mainly slice of life that people like to follow. I can't describe my confusion with that. Nevertheless, I thank each and everyone of you for the support. I know this is usually the part of the blog where I post my special thanks to certain people for making my Twitterponies experience is wild as its been. The problem is that so many people, past and present, have done a part in enjoying my time within this RP. Even during the time where I was horrible and wanted to quit, some of you didn't give up on me. Despite my clunky RPing and my insecurities, you saw something to me that I didn't. Most of you know who you are, and please know that I appreicate you for everything that you've done. 'I've rambled on long enough. THANKS FOR THE THREE YEARS OF MEMORIES, TWITTERPONIES NATION! Pony on! ' Category:Blog posts